


Scars

by soymilkluce



Category: Monster High
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a short thing that I may continue, might be for a bigger thing later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soymilkluce/pseuds/soymilkluce
Summary: Porter explains some scars from his living times





	Scars

Thin fingers trail delicately over the translucent skin, bright eyes glinting to follow each movement of his own hand. A sharp intake of breath could be heard by Porter as Heaths finger pad cascaded across his shoulder blade, along a long thin scar. No indication of stopping was heard, just a low exhale as Porter leaned back more.

“What’s this one from?”

There was a glance back from Porter to see which scar Heath was referring to before he responded. 

“Oh that one. Ahaha it’s kind of funny to be honest”. 

A smirk played on his face as he recalled the memory. 

“You see there was this big ego teacher we had right? He was also like, super homophobic. Basically he caught me kissing a classmate in his room, not my fault the other guy was too hot for his own good and we had to do a project together in his room alone, how could I resist that. Anyways, he saw and screamed at us. After that he failed our project, even though we worked really hard on it you know?? Stayed up the last few nights to finish it.”

Heath nodded as he listened, smirking at the making out part because Porter had many times before tried to do the same thing for them. He cocked his head to the side, rubbing circles in Porters shoulder. 

“How did you get a scar like that? Did he throw something at you when he was mad or something?”

Porter scoffed. “No way, he was squeaky clean ‘cause he knew if he hurt us me and dad could sue his ass past the Mississippi. No the way I got the scar was from jumping the fence as the security chased me off the school grounds after I painted a rainbow middle finger on Mr. Edwards walls.”

Heath barked out a loud laugh, falling onto Porters bare back as he giggles. The look of pure mischievous energy in Porter’s eyes said he didn’t regret it and would definitely do it again.

Heath snuggled into the crook of Porters neck, warm breath tickling his boyfriend’s cold body, causing Porter to shudder slightly. Porter snickered and playfully messed with Heath’s hair, the flamey boy leaning into it as if it was petting. A quiet “dork” was said in unison that made them both giggle like children as they cuddled on the floor.


End file.
